


To Hate Someone

by DarthMama



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, post judgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMama/pseuds/DarthMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall and his Lady have a moment as she gets the shackles off him that he wonders aloud how she can look at him and not see someone deserving the gallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hate Someone

Blackwall stared even as Shay worked on the shackles. The hall had been cleared out when he had been brought in for judgement. The Inquisition opting to keep it’s internal problems to itself he had thought.

It had been very different than he had imagined it would be. He could only stare in wonder as the shackles fell off and Shay practically beamed up at him with all the love her short but curvaceous self contained…and that was a lot.

He had thought she would hate him, as he had already hated himself. It only made sense to him really that she would but Shay seemed to love to defy things like logic as well as do the impossible.

"Have you ever even wanted to hate someone?" he asked, genuinely curious and unable to stop his tongue in her presence. He never had been very good at keeping it still in regards to her.

Shay looked up at him with a curious expression, clearly not understanding the random comment that had dropped from his mouth. 

The bearded “warden” shifted from foot to foot as he rubbed his wrists, shackles never being pleasant to wear. ”I mean…I thought you would hate me for lying. Hate me for what I did. Thinking back I can see it was stupid of me. I’ve never seen you act from a place of hate and it makes a man wonder if you ever have or even ever wanted to,” he explained.

Shay seemed to ponder this for a moment before shaking her head. ”I would never want to hate someone no. Seems a tiring lot of work for nothing in return and I have better things to do.”

"But you have in the past I take it?" Blackwall asked as he reached a hand out to brush some of Shay’s dark hair back behind an ear.

Shay seemed to cringe. ”I suppose everyone that signs up for the Carta hated at some point. Hated our lives, ourselves, our ancestors that landed us in the mess. Hated the system or the ‘proper’ dwarves in Orzammar.”

"What made you stop?"

"You assume I did." 

Shay could have sucker punched Blackwall in that moment and he would have been less shocked. She only looked up at him with a self-depricating smile and a shake of her head as she wrapped her arms around his middle, her position on the stairs making her at least a little taller. 

"My big dumb wanna-be-Warden. I understand you better than you think. You are hardly the first, or will be the last, to make decisions you regret. Or fess up to ones that might result in you being put to the axe."

"I will do my best to keep that in mind my lady," Blackwall said with a grateful smile before he lowered himself on the steps so they were eye and eye. "Might need reminding a time or three though."

Shay simply laughed and hugged him. Happy that her “Warden” was home.


End file.
